Hidden Lies
by Elfera
Summary: When the Pevensies left, and the Termines took over. They spread a lie about Edmund. Now that the Pevensies are back, can Edmund gain Caspian's trust. Sequel to Hidden Secrets.
1. Chapter 1

**Well welcome to the sequeal of Hidden Secrets! Yay! Now remember this very important thing. I only have the book of King Caspian, and we don't have the movie. I've only read the book once, so this shall be a mix of the two. **

**I do not own the Cronicles of Narnia, though I do own something that has yet too be published. **

_**Peter's PoV**_

We stood in the station waiting for the train too come. It was Lucy's first day, so she was really excited. She and Edmund were sitting off too the side talking too each other. Edmund was going too a special boarding school for kids like himself.

"So this is it." Susan said turning too me. I nodded.

"Lucy's all grown up. Again." We hid a secret smile. For not that long ago we had found a wonderful land hidden in the wardrobe, where time is faster. We were the kings, and queens.

"Too bad the classes aren't the same." I said jokingly. It wasn't that funny, so Susan didn't laugh. Lucy, and Edmund stood up, and walked over too join us.

"Watch out!" I said, and I pulled my brother away from the tracks. He scowled at me.

"Ow stop it Peter!" Lucy squealed.

"What did I do?" I asked.

"Ow!" Edmund said.

"Oh" Susan said in surprise. Then I felt the pain.

"Yow!" I shouted.

"It's like magic!" Lucy said, and we all realized what it was.

"Narnia." Edmund whispered.

"Hold hands." Susan said, and we did what she said. All the suddene the train station disappeared, and we were on a beach.

"Oh!" Lucy said squealing, and she ran torwards the beach.

"Lucy!" Susan said giggling as she chased after her.

"What's going on?" Edmund asked.

"We're back." I whispered. "Back in Narnia."

"Oh, are you sure?" I nodded, and looked around. Then I gasped. "There are no ruins in Narnia."

"Unless you count the white witch's castle." Edmund muttered. "Susan Lucy!" I shouted. "Get out of there!" Susan, and Lucy walked over too me.

"What's wrong Peter?" Lucy asked. I then pointed.

"Look there are no ruins in Narnia!"

"Let's check it out." Susan said.

_**Later because walks are boring**_

"Wow" I said pulling my brother into the ruins.

"This looks familer." Lucy said.

"Ow!" I spun around too see Edmund holding something in his hand.

"What is it." He was looking down, and studing something. Even though he couldn't see it.

"I think we are in Narnia." Edmund whispered.

"Edmund there are no ruins in Narnia." Edmund held out the object. I walked over, and took it from his hand, and my eyes grew wide.

"Your chess peice." I whispered. "We're in Cair Paraveil.

**Wow Edmund is a smart pereson! Cool.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: OH MY MUFFIN GODS I CAN'T BELEIVE MY EYES! EEEK!**

**Edmund: She's excited by the good reviews.**

**Me: THEY'RE SO NICE, AND WONDERFUL. I LOVE YOU!**

**Edmund: Just answer the question.**

**Me: Right. I have no clue what I ment. About the special school. I know nothing about boarding schools. **

Lucy's PoV

"I can't beleive it." Susan said holding the chess peice. "This is Cair Paraveil. And it's ruined!"

Edmund then started to feel the wall. Then all the sudden he smiled, and dug a hand through the leaves. Then he opened a door. We all gaped at him.

"Can we go down?" I asked in excitment. "I think that's the treasure room!"

"We shall" Peter said then he took a stick, and tore his shirt. "Does anyone have a match?" Peter asked.

"No" Edmund said. "But I do have this." he pulled a torch out of his bag.

"What are you doing with a torch?" Peter asked. "And you could've mentioned it sooner?"

"Dad got it for me. He told me that Peter would probably need to use it." Peter just rolled his eyes, and grabbed the torth. "Come Ed. Step."

We followed our brothers down.

"Step, step, step." Peter said all the way to the bottom.

"Our stuff!" Susan said running to her bow. "Where's my horn?"

"My cordial, and dagger." I said.

"Defently take your cordial with you." Peter said. "We know how Ed gets." Edmund scowled at Peter.

"We should just take the gifts, and a reguler sword." Susan said. "And by sword I mean sword, not swords." She directed that at Edmund.

Beleive it or not Edmund's the best swordsman Narnia has ever had.

"Should we grab the glasses?" Susan asked. Peter looked thoughtful.

"Yes Ed, do you know where the glasses are?"

"I hate the glasses." Edmund muttered, but he grabbed them. Peter came up with the idea soon after our corination.

Since Edmund is blind he decided whenever we are to meet other countries' nobles Edmund should wear them. You know so they don't know Ed's blind, and kidnap him.

It's happened once before, exspect they didn't know he was blind. He just made them really angry.

Peter walked over to Edmund, and carefully put them on. "There we go." Edmund scowled at Peter.

Then Peter put the thing that holds swords around Edmund's waist. He quickly sheifed the sword. Then he did the same to himself.

Susan grabbed her bow, and arrows, I grabbed my mini sword holding thingy.

"Let's drop it here." We all froze, and turned to each other.

"Termerines." Edmund said. Termerines were actally the people who kidnapped Ed.

"Come on" Peter said, and he grabbed Edmunds hand.

"Stepstepstepstepstep." Edmund couldn't keep up. We hurried after them.

We reached Cair Paraveil's beach. Susan brought out her bow, and put an arrow in it.

"Drop him!" she shouted. The Telermines looked at her, shrugged, and dropped him in the water. I quickly dove after him. It was a dwarf.

I pulled him onto shore.

"Drop him eh?" The Dwarf said. "That was nicely worded." Edmund snickered.

"Sorry" Susan said. "Just a question what happened here? It wasn't like this when we lived here." the dwarf snorted.

"Where have you been in the past ten thousand years?"

"It's a long story." Peter said. The dwarf looked at us.

"You've got to be kidding me. You're them?" we nodded.

"High King Peter the Magnificent." Peter said.

"You probably could have left out the Magnificent part out." Edmund said.

"Yeah, he could've. What's with the glasses Blacky?"

Yep defently a dwarf. For some odd reason they like calling him that. Maybe the dwarf remembered that.

"The sunlight damages my eyes." Edmund said. The dwarf nodded like it was a resonable answer.

"So what's with the Termerines?" Peter asked.

"They took over soon after you left."

"Is there any hope in stopping them?" Susan asked digging at the ground with a stick.

"Yes there is Caspian, he's the one who brought you here."

"Can you tell us about him?" I asked. The dwarf nodded.

(enter Caspian story here.)

**Me: The reason I won't be telling the Caspian story is, because there's nothing differant. He's going to be the same Caspian that loves Narnia stories.**

**Edmund: Exspecally those about me.**

**Me: I know right? Why does he like them so much?**

**Edmund: Because I'm so awesome.**

**Me: To bad he heard that stupid lie about you.**

**Edmund: I know, but we can't say what it is. (sticks tongue out at readers)**

**Me: Edmund!**

**Reyna: Two square?**

**Me: YOU'RE GOING DOWN VALIENT!**

**Kid who no one likes: Can I play?**

**Me: (silence.)**

**(Kid no one likes starts messing up our game, so I throw a a ball in the place that hurts most.)**

**Edmund: OH RIGHT IN THE DIGNITY!**

**Me: You were thinking something dirty weren't you? **


End file.
